Healing
by twilight0909
Summary: Bella is unwillingly seeking help for her mental state and finds out about the doctor that will treat her, will the sparks fly or will he be to closed off about work? ExB Strong language, sexual scenes… the works OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Bella is unwillingly seeking help for her mental state and finds out about the doctor that will treat her, will the sparks fly or will he be to closed off about work? ExB (Strong language, sexual scenes… the works) OOC.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing at all!! **

***************

BPOV

I knew this day would eventually come but I had doubted it for years, I hated doctors; I always hated doctors. I don't understand why they always have to find a need to try and fix you. I personally believe that there is nothing wrong with me. Sure everyone has there problems right? I lingered in the waiting room for this doctor to decide I was crazy. I looked around the room. The walls were a beige color, simple yet boring. I looked at the clock as it moved a millisecond slower then possible. Its black hands taunting me with the time. I took a deep breath and looked at the receptionist. A blue pen rested on her lips, the cap chewed up by concentration. I wondered, how hard was it to be a receptionist? Enough that she needed to chew on that pen of hers apparently. I turned back and saw a woman reading a magazine waiting patently for the person who was in with the doctor to get out, I was waiting on the same thing. At long last a teenage girl finally emerged from the doctors office with a piece of paper as she went straight for her mother and started to talk to her about when next week and when she was going to come back. The receptionist looked at me and I saw her through my peripheral view, so I turned to her. She smiled at me sweetly and said "The doctor will see you now." I took a deep breath; in and out slowly. Then I rose from my seat and enter the office.

When I walked in the room was silent and I turned to close the door quietly, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and I could feel my palms becoming increasingly clammy.

Then I heard a soft velvet male voice from behind the large leather chair facing the window, "Please have a seat." I did as I was told. The velvet voice talked once more, "What is your name?"

I tried to calm myself for a moment, I knew I was here to answer question and talk about myself, but that didn't mean I wanted to but I answered anyways, "Bella"

it was silence once more and then I heard, "and how old are you Bella?" I answered the velvet voice timidly, "24"

the chair whipped around and I saw the most dazzling smile starring back at me. The smile answered, "excellent! I'm 26. Of course you must know this is my first year practicing just coming out of school but I believe that I am fresh with knowledge and because of that I believe I can help you… Bella. My name is Doctor Cullen but you can call me Edward, it makes things less formal and more comfortable."

I did not say a word, I just looked over my new doctor from what I could see. His eyes were a deep emerald green. He looked down at the folder before him and his dark copper hair fell into his face. I almost wanted to laugh when he got annoyed and blew it out of his eyes. Doctor Cullen… or as he wants to be called, Edward looked back up at me with that dazzling smile upon his face once more. Then he began to speak,

"So Bella, this is not your first time in an office like this," I nodded, "and it seems that things just did not work out. It says here," he looked back down at what I knew now was my folder, "you suffer from MDD, Hemophobia, a little bit of Anthropophobia mixed in with a little Atychiphobia coupled with commitment issues and an anxiety disorder." I looked at him questionably,

"say again? For the people who aren't doctors in this room?" he looked downward and started to laugh, his laugh filled the room and made me warm on the inside,

"Sorry, um… non metal terms," he paused for a moment and the look of concentration onto his face, "you suffer from Manic Depressive Disorder, other wise known as clinical depression, you have a fear of blood, you don't have a full blown fear of people but its still questionable, it says you also have a little fear of failure and then of course the last parts are the commitment issues and the anxiety disorder."

He then smiled at me warmly. I watched Edward lick his lips as his conversation with me came to an end and I found myself wondering what they felt like and I wondered if they would taste as good as they looked. I noticed he bit his bottom lip in the right corner and my eyes fell to his eyes and a look of question was in them, I gave him back the same look and asked him,

"what?"

he then tilted his head to the side and his green eyes gazed into my brown eyes like he was trying to pry into my brain, he suddenly said, "what were you thinking?"

I quickly looked down and blushed, "you don't want to know"

I heard him chuckle, "I always want to know Bella, its my job to know."

I looked back up at him slowly and studied his stare. Neither one of us was talking, I knew he wanted me to answer him and he was waiting for me to do so but I was helplessly starring at his astounding good looks. The more I looked at him the more I wanted to get up and climb over his desk and sit in his lap and feel his rock hard shaft press into me as my tongue did a dance with his and my hands ran viciously through his hair. The thought of him pumping into me and making me moan his name made me wet at the thought of it.

I heard someone clear their throat and quickly realized that it was in fact doctor Cullen. I heard his creamy voice, "Bella, are you all right, you are giving me a interesting look and I'm not sure how to read your facial expression. It looks like you are being strained in some way."

I panicked, its not like I could come up with something off the top of my head I was a horrible liar. I blurted out instead, "when is this over?"

he looked at me consentingly and then looked at the clock in front of him, "well, considering this is your first visit and you seem uncomfortable, we are supposed to have an hour but if you want to cut short…" he paused and I answered,

"yes I do"

he then smiled at me sweetly, "so then I will book you for next week same time and hopefully I will see you again, it was nice meeting you Bella, drive safely."

The sexual tension that was coursing through me I couldn't wait to get out of there. I passed the receptionist in a quick fluster and ran to my truck. A part of me never wanted to return to this place, but another part of me really wanted to see Doctor Cullen again, and not for my emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I own nothing at all!!

***********

**EPOV**

**Once my last patient left I took a deep breath and ran my hands over my face. It defiantly had been a long day. I closed my eyes and rubbed my shoulder and let out a little moan, I really could not wait to get home. I picked up the files that were on my desk and pushed my chair over to my credenza, I was to lazy to walk over at this point. I organized my folders the way that I wanted them then pushed myself back over to my desk to turn off my phone and shut down my computer. I did one last stretch before getting out of my black leather chair. I knew Bree was waiting for me so that she could lock up and go home herself, or to where ever she goes after work. I got up and grabbed my suit jacket that was hanging by the door and walked out of my office. I turned to lock the door while I was doing so I heard Bree,**

"**So, Doctor Cullen, how was day? Had some pretty crazy people here again." **

**I took another deep sigh, "Bree, they are not crazy they just have issues dealing with things in this point of their life, don't be so judgmental. It doesn't look good on me if you say that." I heard her laugh.**

"**whatever Edward. So I'm going to head to the Peak's Pub, you want to join?"**

**I turned to face her and I thought for a moment, it did sound good to go somewhere and to forget about the world and just get drunk but then I thought better, **

"**As fun as that sounds Bree, and thank you the offer but I'm going to postpone my acceptance, I really do have to get home." With one last smile I left her to lock up. I got to the garage in the basement and started up my Audi 2010 R8 V10, as I started the car I could hear it purr and vibrate underneath me. Every time I saw my father I thanked him for this car but of course he would always answer, "Edward you deserve it" As I sat in the car and thought about that my thoughts always drifted to my brother Emmett. Him and myself both knew I was obviously our fathers favourite, I was the one with doctorate, I was the one who my father could relate to. Thankfully though my brother didn't hate me for it, or maybe he did but if that was so he hid it very well. My brother Emmett was always a likeable person, in high school he was the sports king and everyone wanted to know him, probably because they thought that they would get the same attention once they became friends with him. He was always more then willing to welcome more people into his life. Personally I believe its because he felt rejected from our father but that is only because Emmett would play sports more then homework and my father thought it should have been the other way around. I also believe that my brother has a macho complex but then again this was my own analysis.**

**On my drive home I watched the stars in the night sky and the yellow lines flashing past my car, I did not have on the radio, I wanted the car to be silent. I had heard people talk all day about their problems and how it was so difficult to cope in life and for a moment I wanted my world to be silent apart from the sounds of the car moving along the road. **

**I finally got home at 7:18 at night, I struggled to get my key in the door because of course, the porch light had to not work once more. I finally got through the door and slid my jacket off. I decided for fun I yelled, **

"**Honey! I'm home!" **

**Suddenly I heard moments in my house and then I was embraced by my strawberry blonde haired wife. **

"**Edward! Your home I thought that you never would have, I missed you so much. I made you your favourite if your still hungry."**

**Tanya looked up at me through her lashes and I could see her blue eyes starring back me. I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. I was a lucky man, a wife, a home, my dream job all that was missing was a little child to call my own. My wife took my hand and lead me to our kitchen where she heated up the fetachini alfredo. **

**She came over to me and rubbed her hands in my hair and I let out a little moan, I loved it when people touched my hair. She kissed my forehead and then looked at me concerned.**

"**you look tired Edward" **

**I gave her my best crooked smile and replied, **

"**well I am tired, that's what happens when you have to be at work at 7:30 to be ready for your patient at 8 and you don't get home until after 7 at night." **

**She looked at me and scrunched up her nose, "well whatever mister smart ass. Are you to tired to eat and then maybe… to tired to let me show you how much I've missed you?" **

**As soon as she said that lust flashed across her eyes and I could tell she wanted me I grabbed her hips and placed her into my lap, I started to nibble on her neck as she giggled in my lap moving back and forth and did it ever feel good. I could tell she felt the reaction she was having on me. She grabbed my face and her lips made contact with my own. She started to suck on my bottom lip and then she bit it and moaned in her mouth. **

**Suddenly the beeping of the microwave went off and we both jumped. I couldn't help but laugh as she said, "my god! Bad timing!" **

**I laughed harder because I knew that she knew it was her doing. **

**She got up and got the alfredo and came and sat back down on my lap. I could smell the aroma of the alfredo and I couldn't wait to start to eat it. **

**Tanya grabbed the fork that she had put in the alfredo and started to twirl it and then put the fork to my mouth with a smile. I let her feed me, I liked it when she did. I ate the whole meal with my wife in my lap feeding it to me. **

**I then took her in my arms and lead her to our bedroom. I licked my lips as she laid on the bed unbuttoning her shirt slowly looking at me knowing that I was enjoying every minute of it. I quickly undressed, I didn't care about giving a little strip tease. Honestly I was tired and I wanted release. I climbed on top of her and helped her take off her pants. And there she was, lying gorgeously underneath me, naked in the mood light that shone through our window. Her wet vagina against my leg I could feel the slippery wetness. I took my hand and slid it down her body as I reached her clitoris and rubbed it at a fleeting pace. I could see her start to move under me in pleasure as she closed her eyes and lifted her bare chest towards me. She started to moan and with one hand she clenched the sheets and with the other she dug her nails into my back. Her breathing became hard and shaky and then she moaned, **

"**oh god.. Edward please! I want you… please" **

**I wasn't sure if I wanted a condom, if this was the night I wanted to start to try to have children, I looked at the nightstand which held the rubbers and pondered for a moment. I decided that I would use them tonight. I reached over and open the drawer and picked up one of the condoms. I let my one hand rest on my wife's vagina as the other one opened the condom and slid it down my shaft. I removed my hand from my wife's heat and I entered her without hesitation. The warm velvet that surrounded my cock was amazing. I couldn't help but groan in pleasure. I started to pump in and out rapidly making our breathing uneven. I could hear Tanya moaning my name over and over again quietly and I was quickly coming to my breaking point, pun intended. I wanted her to cum with me. I took my thumb to my lips and sucked on it for a moment and then reached down and started to rub her vagina as I entered it and pulled out as well. I could feel her start to quiver beneath me as her vagina started to milk me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I saw her eyes squeeze shut as she opened her mouth to let out a loud moan but it never came but she did. As soon as she did I let go and I came inside of her. I was exhausted afterwards and did not want to leave the bed. I pulled out of her and threw the condom on the floor. I turned to Tanya and wrapped my arms around her to fall asleep. She turned her head towards me, **

"**Edward, I know you like to cuddle… but I'm tired and you know I cant sleep with you holding me." **

**One of the down sides to my wife. Was I the only man in the world who liked to cuddle and have a wife who doesn't? **

**I let go of her and rolled over. I fell asleep holding myself. **

**********************

**A/N: Just so you all know, I REALLY wanted to call her vagina "pink taco" but I thought better. I thought the name was really funny. I also don't think my Edward would use that name for it. ALSO! I have another fan fiction account that I am going to put this story on and its Kayy-099 just so none of you get confused. **

**I was also listening to "come what may" but it didn't help me because its more of an Edward-Bella song then an Edward-Tanya song… I also found out that its really hard to write a love scene when Edward is not with Bella. But! It hand to be done. **

**Okay that's all, see you muchachas on the flip side. **


End file.
